9 volt and 18 volt’s birthday goes wrong/fubuki gets Grounded BIG TIME/Haircut by Sunny/Jumpscared by the WGBH and BND logos
Transcript (The video begins with the Warioware employees getting excited) Mona: hey guys, tomorrow is 9 volt and his buddy, 18 volt’s birthday Mike: awesome, it’ll be at the main event, in the theme of warioware Kat: 9 volt’s turning 16! And for 18 volt, he is turning 23, right ana? ana: yes, sis! jimmy t: man, they are so old (at fubuki’s house) 5 volt: I've got big news for you! Fubuki: What is it? 5 volt: Today is my son and his friend’s birthday and they expect you to be there right now. fubuki: Is it going to be at my house in the theme of kablam? Natalie: No, it's going to be at Main Event in the theme of warioware, So I expect you to be on your best behavior or else you're grounded for Serenity. fubuki: Okay! (at the main event) fubuki: Hello? Anyone here? Oh well, I guess it will be in theme of kablam after all. then, a bunch of characters yelled out surprise! when they saw someone come Everyone (exepct fubuki, 9 volt and 18 volt): Happy Birthday, 9 volt and 18 volt! fubuki: Oh, I see, well I'm going to torture 9 volt right now. (Laughs in Cia's voice from The Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors) Penny: 9 volt, open your presents and see what you got from me. You'll definitely like it (9 volt opens Penny crygor’s present) 9 volt: awesome, hanafuda, yakuman, ultra hand, ultra scope, love tester, N&B blocks, ultra machine and playing cards! Nintendo’s first product since 1889 Young cricket: Now here's my present I need for you to open. You and 18 volt will appear on those games. volt opens up his next present 9 volt: Awesome! It's WarioWare Mega microgames, WarioWare Twisted, WarioWare touched, WarioWare smooth moves, WarioWare D.I.Y and WarioWare Gold! Fronk: the next present will be fun, a kitten if from night on the street (9 volt opens fronk’s present, reveals a kitten meowing) 9 volt: awesome! Mona: the next one will be from me (9 volt opens his next present) 9 volt: cool, ten billion barrel, R.O.B, a gameboy advance, a 3DS, a wii, amibos and wireless cleaner, thanks dribble: 18 volt, this will be for you when you rap every song that does not have swear words (18 volt opened dribble And spitz’s Present) 18 volt: boom! CDs! Thanks dribble, you played one of my rap songs on the radio when you drive (wii party CPUS are ready to play Dance Dance Revolution) 9 volt: who are you guys? Megan: we’re the wii party CPUs, it came out in 2010. marisa: now, we, wii party CPUs, will play a song, you know every birthday, it begins with an a, as the song went, (Sings) a berry happy birthday, to you! 9 volt: are you guys going to play a song for me and my buddy? eddy: (Churchill voice) oh yes berry happy birthday to you plays and arrows appear on the screen miis begin stepping on the arrows in time with the ones shown on screen of the other miis quickly tires out near the end of the song and collapses, making megan win Megan: I won! Whoop whoop! (at the tables) 9 volt: everybody sing! (people sing happy birthday) (9 volt blows the candles, but fubuki pops out of the cake) fubuki: gotcha! I’ll glitch the games, and replace the food (then she does) (while the kids do their subjects) yoma: (zip lining) what on Earth? 9 volt: (crying) why did she have to do that? fubuki: ha ha, I love my job, that’s what 9 volt get for not having his birthday party at my house in the theme of kablam! 18 volt: (rapping) dude, what have ya done, you made my buddy cry because of you, your in big trouble (back At 9 volt’s house) 5 volt: fubuki, I cannot believe you ruin my son’s Party, you are grounded forever! for ruining My son’s Party, i’ll Give you a haircut (at the salon) sunny: hi girls, how can I help you today? 5 volt: can you give that girl from kancolle a haircut, a shorter worser one that looks like a girl pixie cut, because she ruined my son and his buddy’s birthday, by glitching the games, and replacing the food blair: ok (later) 5 volt: let’s Go home! (Back At 9 volt’s house) 5 volt: here’s Some punishments: no computer, no YouTube, no Twitter, no dailymotion, no fake VHS stuff, no instagram, no bullying my son, no TV, no Twitter... fubuki: You said no twitter already! 5 volt: Sorry! Anyways, no rocko’s modern life, no fire emblem, no shimajiro, no kablam, no maple town, no Disney, and no anything for the rest of your life, and my son and his friend will give you punishments for ruining their party 9 volt: here are the punishments, first, you are forced to watch shows for teens 18 volt: second, you’ll listen to music especially my songs that I rap 9 volt: third, you’ll use my Nintendo stuff for ruining my party 18 volt: fourth, All of the Disney, Fire emblem, shimajiro, maple town, kablam and touhou characters said “You won’t see us ever again!” This also counts your show! And also, You will forget your memories about fire emblem, kaBlam, maple town, your show, touhou, Shimajiro, Disney, Nickelodeon and more shows for babies and children. Because me and 18 volt hate fire emblem, kablam, maple town, your show, touhou, shimajiro, Disney, nickelodeon and more for kids so so so so so so much! 9 volt: fifth, you’ll be saying goodbye to shimajiro 18 volt: sixth, you will find your memories about knd, foster’s home, spongebob, snick, adventure time, and more shows for teens, yeah, they are for teens! 9 volt: and also, we’ll flirt and masturbate you for the first time fubuki: stop! Don’t do it! (the boys flirt and masturbate her) 18 volt: yeah, that was soo delicious, man! 9 volt: and here’s the moment you have been waiting for, sending you to the WGBH and BND of... doom logos! Category:Fubuki’s grounded days